k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
The Census Division of the Tokyo Regional Legal Affairs Bureau ANNEX 4 Dormitory
The Census Division of the Tokyo Regional Legal Affairs Bureau ANNEX 4 Dormitory is the first chapter of K: Days of Blue. Having recently transferred to Scepter 4's special squad, Akira Hidaka decides to plan for a get-together gathering and even tries to invite Saruhiko Fushimi to the event as well. However, his plan fails as Reisi Munakata organizes an awkward social that is completely opposite to what HIdaka and his comrades had in mind. Summary Upon receiving reports that several Strains are in a building, Lieutenant Seri Awashima orders the special squad to confront them, and carry out civilian evacuations. Meanwhile, a Strain manages to escape from several members of Scepter 4. However, he doesn't get far, as he is swiftly knocked out by Saruhiko Fushimi, who is then updated by Akira Hidaka and Daiki Fuse that another Strain has been apprehended too. Outside the building, Seri updates Captain Reisi Munakata on the progress of their siege, and the latter comments the progress the special squad has made. While Seri dislikes giving the squad more freedom, she feels this mission requires precisely that. Munakata then reaffirmes her that their cause is pure. Later that night, Daiki, Ren Gotō, Akira, and Enomoto have an onsen. As they converse about their past experiences of Scepter 4, Enomoto remarks it has been two weeks since they have been transferred to the special squad. Back at their dormitory, Akira proposes a special squad get together. However, his comrades are skeptical as everyone has been too busy working on different missions. Relentless, Akira pursues the idea, and as they discuss who to invite, they decide against inviting Munakata, and Seri. However, they differ in opinions on whether to invite Fushimi. Just then, Andy Dōmyōji enters the room, and before he could join the guys in their ongoing conversation, he receives a call from Fushimi, who is annoyed with his report and demands him to return to work and redo it. Dōmyōji instantly lies about being unwell, and claims Akira will redo his report for him. Returning to the office, Fushimi immediately hands Akira the report, and reasons that since he knew the situation better, he would write a better report than Dōmyōji did. While working on the report, Akira takes the chance to know Fushimi better by asking him a few questions, and realizes the latter isn't as bad as people think. As the latter checks on his work, Akira notices he had fast food for dinner, and offers to order a proper meal, but is declined. When Fushimi is done checking his report, Akira is surprised to see he had already corrected a mistake he made, and becomes even more shocked when he discovers that Fushimi has always relied on himself to finish up the work of others. An argument between the two ensues, and Fushimi eventually allows Akira to help him with the workload, thanking him. Motivated, Akira stays to help until the next morning, where he is found by his comrades. Seeing a drink left behind for him, Akira decides to invite Fushimi to the get together. True to Daiki's prediction, Fushimi promptly rejects the invitation. However, they are overhead by Munakata, who organizes a get together, albeit an awkward one for everyone. Akira is frustrated Fushimi is absent from the gathering, while Seri orders everyone to talk. Characters In Order of Appearance #Seri Awashima #Himori Akiyama #Ryūhō Kamo #Saruhiko Fushimi #Daiki Fuse #Akira Hidaka #Reisi Munakata #Andy Dōmyōji #Tatsuya Enomoto #Ren Gotō Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters